war_of_the_assassinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zalina Sarkov
Early Life Zalina was born Zalina Annette Sarkov on May 25, 1984 in London, England. She was born on the Black Shadows base to Sergei Sarkov and Alina Sarkov, former Frost Claws. As a child, Zalina was interested in being like parents. Zalina was 7 years old when her younger brother Jacob "Jake" Sarkov was born. She was tasked by her parents to protect him at all costs. Training After Zalina's 8th birthday on May 27, 1992, Sergei gave her permission to start training. Zalina began picking up on important skills for survival. She discovered that she would be the next leader of the Black Shadows. She trained for hours and days, preparing for her naming of assassin. She finally got her wish on September 16, 1995 when she was 11, becoming the youngest person to be an assassin. She eventually oversaw other people's training. Kidnapping and Torture from the Dragon Hearts On June 10, 1997, Zalina was sitting in her parents' tent with them and Jake when the Dragon Hearts invaded their base. They got into a huge fight. At the end, Zalina was taken from the Shadows by the Hearts. Upon arriving in Romania, Zalina was subjected to the numerous torture methods of the Dragon Hearts. On May 29, 2001, the leader of the Dragon Hearts, Sorin Markov, tried to pry information out of her about the Black Shadows and her parents' past lives as Frost Claws. She refused and Markov raped her, getting her pregnant. At only 17, Zalina knew that she had to somehow raise a child while she was with the Dragon Hearts. On January 12, 2002, Zalina was forced to give birth to a child by the Dragon Hearts. They watched as Zalina gave birth. After labor, Zalina felt weak. Sorin forced her to drink his blood. They continued to torture Zalina for five years. While Zalina was in the Dragon Hearts' clutches, Sorin ordered several men to go and kill her parents. They obliged and on September 19, 2006, Zalina's parents were killed by members of the Dragon Hearts. Return to the Black Shadows and Life as Leader On June 20, 2007, Zalina was released from the Dragon Hearts' clutches. Zalina's journey to London was a rough journey. It took her two weeks before finally returning to London on July 4 of the same year. She looked around to find that her parents were dead and her brother missing. At 23 years old, Zalina assumed leadership of the Black Shadows. Within two months, her brother returned and Zalina officially made Jake second in command. Zalina made many changes to the group. She officially changed the symbol to a raven. She even allowed the torture interrogations to be continued. Zalina revealed to the group that the Dragon Hearts needed to pay for what they did to her and her parents. She revealed what they did to her. On May 30, 2010, Zalina unexpectedly got into a fight with Dark Angel member Natalia O'Connell. O'Connell gave Zalina her signature scar over her right eye. Zalina then slashes O'Connell's leg and she runs away. Zalina returns to London, seriously injured. Making Alliances with the Raiders, Claws, Angels, and Knights On June 1, 2017, Zalina made possibly the riskiest move she would ever make as leader of the Black Shadows. She met up with Northern Raiders leader Jon Durik and made an alliance with him and the Raiders. She then began a sexual relationship with him. She then began working towards getting the Frost Claws, Dark Angels and The Knights of Hell to join her. On August 12, 2017, the Knights of Hell agreed to join her in the war against the Dragon Hearts with the help of Sirax. That same day, Kitua Kivani agreed to help out Zalina in her cause. On September 14, 2017 the leader of the Dark Angels, Reaper agreed to help Zalina in taking down the Dragon Hearts. Zalina now knew that in her heart, she made the right decision. Risky Moves with the Alliance of the Claws, Raiders, Angels, and Knights Shortly after making the major alliance, Zalina Category:Black Shadow Assassins